A day in the life of the royal guard
by gothic elven
Summary: This is a story that takes place in the Mushroom kingdom. This story is told from the pov of a guard who is part of the royal mushroom army. In the story he talks about what life is like in the Mushroom kingdom and explains what his job entails. I wanted to try and give a reason as to why it is always up to Mario to save the day.


Life in the Mushroom kingdom is difficult and complicated. But outsiders never really think about that. All they know is that this is the home of the famous plumbers Mario and Luigi. Everybody has heard the stories about that good for nothing Bowser. He's nothing more than an ugly, over grown turtle with a inferiority complex in my opinion. None of us know why he is fixated on Princess Peach. All we know is that he tries to kidnap her at every turn. And that's part of the problem right there. All anybody hears about is how Mario and Luigi have to rescue the Princess. Nobody ever talks about how many times we've stopped that fire breathing piece of trash from breaking into the castle.

I'm here to tell you that life in the Mushroom kingdom isn't black and white. As a resident and a member of the royal guard, I'll give you a behind the scenes look at what really goes on here. Now don't get me wrong. I'm glad that Mario and Luigi are on our side. They've made living here a lot easier to be honest. But there is still a lot of things that need to be taken care of around here. The royal guard is the one who works behind the scenes to ensure that the kingdom can run smooth as possible.

Day in and day out we live with the expectation of Bowser trying to raid the castle. We run the emergency drills on a daily basis. We practice for the war that we know is coming. It sounds worse than it is. But it's the truth. This is part of what we dedicate our lives to. Just today alone, I had to clear a piranha plant out of the warp pipe near the castle. After that I had to round up a couple of stray spiny that wandered down from the mountains. And that was from just this morning alone. It's things like that which we have to take care of constantly. People just assume that the kingdom is a peaceful place with no problems until that stupid turtle decides to attack. But it's so far from the truth.

There is the maintenance on the warp pipes and city repairs. We have clean up crews that clear all the debris when the koopa's attack. And speaking of the koopa's, we keep them out of the kingdom as best as we can. It isn't just the plumber's who deal with them. This is the stuff that never gets talked about.

And speaking of things that never get talked about…It's no secret that the Princess gets captured more often than she should. And it's always those two who have to set off on an adventure to go save her from the clutches of that foul smelling loser. But there is a reason why it's the Mario brothers who go rescue her. I know people ask why the kingdom even has a royal army if they never save the Princess. And the answer to that is, that were told to do nothing. I hate that we've been ordered to do nothing about it. But I can't deny the wisdom of it. Our first duty is to protect the kingdom. And that means that we have to stay behind to defend it from Bowser's minions. I know that he would like nothing more than to see the kingdom burn. Maybe his kidnapping of the Princess is nothing more than a distraction. Or it might be something deeper. I really don't know.

I don't really get it and it's best that I don't try to figure it out. That isn't what I'm paid to do. Like I said, life in the Mushroom kingdom isn't black and white like people try to make it out to be. It can be a difficult place to live and it requires sacrifices that go unnoticed. But the royal family has there reasons and it isn't my place to question it as one of the royal guards. My first duty is to protect this kingdom at all costs. Even if it means that I have to carry the weight of it on my shoulders. It is a thankless job that brings nothing but criticism from those who don't know the truth. My brothers in arms are the unsung heroes of this kingdom. But we keep going strong, because there are those who acknowledge our sacrifices. And there is nothing more satisfying than having your sacrifices being acknowledged by those same heroes who everyone else looks up to. Knowing that they thank you for all the good that you do makes it all worth it in the end.


End file.
